


Missed Messages- A Mystic Messenger Story Compilation

by Madihatter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Phone Calls, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Separation Anxiety, texts messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madihatter/pseuds/Madihatter
Summary: A compilation of missed call logs and text messages from your beloved RFA Characters. Each member talks to you personally about the scenario you are in.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 329





	1. Zen-Waving to you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick clarification before you begin!!  
> 1\. The scenarios/ reasons behind the calls will be listed before the story.  
> 2\. Each character is a separate timeline. The one calling you is the route (though others may appear in their phone calls)  
> 3\. Some calls may be connected to each other. I will specify if it is a linked call with the reason.

-Visiting Family in America-

…… **..Incoming call from _“ZENNY <3”_**

......... **.Accept?** …………………

……………… **Declined** ………

**_You have one NEW MESSAGE._ **

***Beep***

Hello~ My~ Love!~

I know you just got on the plane and you probably won’t be able to answer, but I miss you so much already.

It's crazy, right? We’ve been dating for over a year now and have been together every minute. Now we are going to be hundreds of miles apart.

Don’t tell the others this but I really had to stop myself from crying at the gate. I didn’t want to let you go. I wanted to keep hugging and kissing you forever and ever.

I love the way you fit right into my chest like that. You are a piece of me I never want to let go.

Heh. Just me and my princess… “*sighs*

Ahh… I wish I could come with you.

ARGH! This is the one time I wish I didn’t have a role to play. Huummppf.

But I will see you again in a few weeks! I’m so anxious I don’t know if I can wait until then.

My heart is so lonely right now~~ 

I miss my lovely princess so much already~~

Oh! I think I see you in the window seat! You look so beautiful even from far away.

Gack! I’ve been spotted~~ Hehe. Hey babe, can you see me waving?

I’m not sure if you can tell but that’s what I’m doing. I’m waving to you.

Hehe, oh. The plane is moving. *sigh* now you’re really leaving huh.

Waaaah! There you go… flying like a gorgeous bird in the sky.

I should go now. I need to get ready for rehearsal.

Don’t sign on any new talents in America okay?? I will be your one and only! Hehe.

Call me back when you land okay? I need to know you made it alright. It also gives me an excuse to hear your voice.

I love you, babe.

I love you sooooo much~~ 

MUAH!

***Beep***

**Call ended.**

**To delete this message, press 1. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


	2. Yoosung- Running Errands

-Running Errands for Pregnant MC-

**……..Incoming call from “ Hubby Yoosung”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Ahhh you didn’t pick up. You must still be napping. You looked so peaceful when I left.

I’m sorry the baby kept you up all night. I have to tell it to be nicer to mommy when I get back.

It must be so uncomfortable. My poor wifey~~~

I wanted to leave you this message in case you woke up before I got back.

I am walking up to the supermarket now. I am getting the things you asked for this morning. Oh! I should also grab you some fruit!

It’s good for the baby… hmmmm… maybe some strawberries? Oh, or bananas?

Ah. Excuse me, do have anymore of this in stock? Ah okay, Thank you.

Hahah. Honey~, You are running them out of stock with your cravings. I’m lucky they had some in the back.

I still have to stop by the pharmacy for your medicine and gummies after this.

I should also get some cat food for Lisa…

Oh!

Aww…I had to stop myself from going down the baby isle. I know you wanted to shop for the baby together.

AHHH~ I’m so excited! Our first baby~

We are growing our family. I’m so happy you are my wife.

I should hang up now so I can get back to you quickly.

I Love you, my sweet wife. I love you so much~~~

See you soon~~

Mwah

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


	3. Jaehee- Checking In

**-Checking in on sick MC-**

**……..Incoming call from “Jaehee <3”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Hey honey! I’m sad I missed you~

I just stepped away from the café to grab some ingredients from the store really quick.

*sigh* We’ve been so busy lately now that the other café moved across town. 

Oh. But don’t worry Amy, Martha, and I are doing okay.

It is weird working without you today, but I want you to get better first.

I was so worried when you had a fever this morning.

I don’t know why you wouldn’t let me take care of you. Even if it is just a small cold, I want to be there for you. I want to make you soup and keep you company while you rest and get better.

Oh! Speaking of soup, how about I make some and bring it home after we close?

Martha was talking about her grandmas “magic soup”. What a silly name.

She says it was similar to chicken noodle soup but had a thicker consistency. I want to try it.

It's settled. I will make the soup and close early so we can eat together!

Ah. I should go.. I am at the store. I need to get the ingredients quickly so I can return.

Hey honey~

I love you~

I will see you later~ Get plenty of rest~

Bye.

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


	4. 707- Honey Budah Sale

-walking home after shopping-

**…..Incoming call from “606’s Lover”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Heeeeeeeyyyy Baaaabbbyyy~~~

It’s the love bug Seven Zero Seven! 

Your future hubby has a surprise for you when you get home~

Hmmmm…… should I tell you now?

NO Saeyoung! Must… resist………GAAHH!

I can't keep secrets from you.

DRUMROLL PLEASE!!! DRUDUDUDUDUDDUDUDUUUUUU!

I just got the ingredients to make your favorite dinner.

There isn’t any special occasion. I just wanted to spoil you today.

*wistful sigh* I can’t believe I am lucky enough to have you as my fiancé.

You’re amazing, caring, beautiful, and every time I hear you say my name it takes my breath away.

GAHH I’m starting to blush just thinking about you!!!!

You have so much power over me!

I'll start cooking when I get back to the apartment.

I just wanted to call and te—Oh? *GASP* OOOHHHH! OMGOMGOMG BABY I GOT TO GO!

I WAS WALKING PAST THE CONVENIENCE STORE AND THEY JUST PUT UP A SIGN FOR A HONEYBUDAHCHIPS SPECIALTY SALE!

AWW YEAH, WE ARE PARTYING TONIGHT!

ACK! People are already going after the sale! Gotta go babe! I love you!

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**

........Later that night Saeyoung arrive home a bit disheveled with a few bags of groceries and AT Least 20 bags of specialty honey budah chips.


	5. Jumin- Late for dinner

**……..Incoming call from “Honey Bunny”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

*in the distance*

and on this page paragraph 6 has four typos. You were hired to be efficient not make mistakes. I need a fixed document within the hour.

*phone moving*

What? Oh, the beep already started.

Hello, my love.

I regret to inform you that I will be later for our dinner date this evening.

My father accepted two new clients today and passed them onto me very suddenly.

The office is quite busy right now trying to get things sorted before the day is over.

*sighs* ugh I must have a talk with him. 

I am sorry you will have to hear about this over a recording. I would rather have told you directly.

I’m sad I couldn’t hear your encouraging words. I feel like its been forever since we talked during lunch.

I was really looking forward to spending time with you tonight.

Perhaps… I could make it up to you after dinner as well.

Maybe after we finish eating, we could cuddle by the fireplace or watch the stars from the garden.

Either way, I think any situation where I have you in my arms would be the most desirable. Especially if we were to…

Ahem, *clears throat* I should get back to work. I have found a new excitement to get home to you as quickly as possible.

Stay safe, my darling.

I love you.

I love you more than you know.

I will see you later tonight.

Goodbye.

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


	6. Yoosung- Duty calls

**-Emergency Surgery at the Vet-**

**……..Incoming call from “Hubby Yoosung”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Hey Darling! I hope your day is going well.

Did you enjoy the breakfast I made for you? I’m sorry I couldn’t share it with you.

The emergency surgery went well. I was able to save the patient. Poor thing.

I’m glad I didn’t disturb you when I had to leave so suddenly.

You were so beautiful sleeping; I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to just watch you rest in my arms.

Lisa was already snuggled up to you when I got out of bed.

It was so cute so I took a picture. Please don’t get mad.

Oh. hold on—

*distantly* Yes? Oh okay.

I’m sorry sweetie, I have to hang up now. Duty calls.

Ah! Before I forget I wanted to invite you to lunch. I have no appointments around lunchtime today so I wanted to spend every extra moment with you.

I love you so much!

Good bye~~

MUWAH!

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


	7. Yoosung- First Anniversary

**-First anniversary-**

**……..Incoming call from “Hubby Yoosung”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Helloo my Looove ~~

I know you are busy with work but I wanted to hear your voice.

I can’t wait to see you at lunch! I am going to hug you and never let you go!

Can you believe we have been married for a year?

I guess that what they mean when time flies by when you’re with people you love.

I also got you a gift! I won’t tell you what it is but I can tell you that you will look absolutely gorgeous in it.

Hm? Oh okay.

I have to end the call here. My next patient just arrived.

Oh speaking of patients, Lisa has gotten very cozy with a stray who was brought it two days ago. She doesn’t leave their side while we are here.

Its so cute. Ill send you some pictures.

Ack but I really need to go.

I will see you at lunch.

Happy anniversary~~

I love you~

Muah!

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! V and Saeran chapters will be coming soon I promise. I'm still trying to get used to the way they talk.


	9. Saeran-Waiting in the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a practice chapter for the way he talks. (might delete later)

**-Waiting in the garden-**

**……..Incoming call from “My love Searan”**

**Accept? ………………………………… Declined………**

**You have one NEW MESSAGE.**

***Beep***

Hey, it's me. I was hoping you would pick up.

I have a surprise for you.

Can you believe it’s been two years since…well…everything?

I don’t think I could have become the man I am today with your help.

When you are by my side I feel as though I’m soaring through the air.

You make me feel so warm inside. I don’t ever want to let that go. Never let you go.

You are… so amazing.

I love you so much. I love you more than I ever knew I could love another person.

Oh! I almost forgot why I called.

Um yeah, I have a surprise for you. As a thank you…

I will be waiting for you in our garden. In our favorite spot…

I’m getting excited just thinking about it. But..um.. yeah. Find me there once you get this.

I love you.

*chuckles*

Bye.

***Beep***

**Call ended. To save this message, press the Kudos button.**


End file.
